Suki Sasuke
by Fian Galih Syahputra
Summary: Naruto menyukai Sasuke... Yaoi, Extra Humor, dan Plagiat... Baca Saja Sendiri...


**Suki Sasuke!**

 **Naruto punya Masashi kishimoto (tulisannya gimana sih?)**

 **Narusasu.**

 **Warning: (Sasuke Pov)**

 **Typo, Gaje (membuat tubuh mu gendut), alur kecepetan, OOC² , Ejaan Yang Tidak Disempurnakan, plagiat, YAOI, CERITA LUMUT'AN, dan laen,laen**

 **Genre: Humor dan Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **PERINGATAN!:**

 **"CERITA INI** **MENYEBABKAN KANKER, HEPATITIS B, KENCING MANIS, MUKA MERAH, MIMISAN, Ling-Lung, KEJANG-KEJANG, MUAL, DIARE, STRESSS, DAN LAEN-LAEN" :3 (pokoknya Fian gak mau tanggung jawab)**

 **Bila ada kesamaan cerita atau yang laen-laen, mohon maaf lahir dan batin**

 **Tak suka jangan baca -_-**

 **-SMPN Konoha-**

"Suke-chan I Love you!" teriakan itu.

Siapa itu? Kenapa aku langsung merinding? Oh iya aku lupa. Aku Uchiha Sasuke anak terakhir Uchiha Fugaku. Banyak yang kubenci dan sedikit yang kusukai.

"Suke-chan I Love You." teriak Naruto. Berlari mendekatiku dan langsung kutepis dengan tendanganku dan akibatnya dia terjatuh dan bangkit lagi, benar-benar menyebalkan

"Apa? Aku membencimu!" jawabku ketus dan mantap, melihat bocah Idiot ini! Hey aku ini laki-laki dia juga laki-laki.

"Tapi aku cuka" apa-apa'an si dia kayak cadel. Pada hal dia sudah 17 tahun, tidak bocah 17 tahun cadel.

"Suka Dobe! Kau pintar bahasa inggris tapi bodoh dalam bahasa indonesia." ucapku dengan muka stoicku, memandang tak minat kepada Naruto.

"I love you suke-chan!" senyuman itu. Bisa membuatku merinding dengan sempurna, bergetar ingin sekali kugundul si kepala kuning...

Ada apa lagi dengan sibodoh ini. Aku membencinya benar-benar membencinya... Tapi kenapa dia selalu ada dipikiranku!

Rasanya tak enak jika si Bodoh ini ada didekatku seperti Tomat yang sudah busuk. Cih kepala pirang ini ingin sekali kutendang kepalanya ke indonesia, biar dibikin sate oleh fian...

"Hn" dengusku lelah.

"Suke-chan~~~" dia berteriak lagi. Sidobe ini bisa tidak sih... Jangan menggangku sekali... Saja! untuk membuat hidupku jadi sedikit tenang.

Menjauhlah bodoh! Aku ini benar-benar membencimu! yeah lebih tepatnya sangat membencimu!

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" aku benci wanita, suara itu begitu menggelitik dikupingku.

"Dia terus menempel kesasuke!" he apa-apa'an wanita ini.

"Cih... Sasuke itu kan? Laki-laki? tidak pantas untuk Naruto! Dia pantasnya denganku!" gadis pirang ini, -_-

"Iya... Sasuke itu cupu,jelek,ibin, kampungan lagi... Ihhh" astaga jidat lebar. Jangan harap kau akan hidup besok!

"Iya kenapa Naruto bisa tahan dengan sifatnya yah Sasuke itu kan-" aku sudah tidak tahan...

"DIAMLAH BICTH!"

Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan ini semua!

"Tenang Suke-chan aku cuka kamu!" si Dobe ini ingin sekali aku bunuh diri.

"Aku tidak..." ucapku stoic tanpa melihat cengiran bodoh itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu suke-chan!" aku tak bilang cinta dengan manusia ini

"Hn!" aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!

Kulangkahkan kakiku pergi menjauh dari Naruto dan semua orang, pergi ke atap sekolah tidak buruk... Demi bersembunyi dari Naruto dan semua orang, mendudukkan pantatku dan mendesah lelah.

Terkadang aku heran dengan Naruto. Banyak orang yang membenciku, karena aku ini cupu, paling suka baca buku, dan kaca mata bundar ini. Bahkan kakak saja memanggilku alien... Kenapa hanya Naruto yang memanggil dengan nama 'suke'. kalau dilihat-lihat Naruto itu tampan juga.

"Apa-apan dengan pikiranku! Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Dobe!" aku mendengus kesal.

"Kau menyukai ku suke! Kenapa kau berbohong?" aku terkejut! Siapa itu?

Suara itu. Kenapa Naruto lagi. kenapa hari ini disekelilingku hanyalah Naruto!., ya tuhan... Aku sudah tidak kuat...

"Aku membencimu!" teriakku.

"Tidak-tidak kau menyukai ku suke!" apa-apa'an ucapanya itu!

Kutendang mulut itu sampai Naruto terjungkal kebalakang. Menghilang entah kemana?

"Hahhh... Aku bingung kenapa si Dobe itu selalu berputar-putar dikepalaku? bagaimana caranya bisa membuat Naruto menghilang dari pikiranku?"

"Aku tahu!" ya tuhan! Siapa lagi ini!

Suara itu... Astaga aku salah ngomong... Sebaiknya tadi kutendang mulut itu dengan pacul biar si Dobe itu gak bisa ngomong.

"Aku tahu! Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menghilang dipikiranmu!" ucapnya yakin dengan cengiran bodoh itu.

"Hn?" tanyaku

"Ayo menikah!" apa! dia mungkin sudah gila.

"Ghokk... Kau sudah gila Dobe!" seketika itu. Aku menyesal kenapa aku tadi menendangnya terlalu pelan. Sebaiknya tadi kutendang dengan pacul.

"Yohhh Sasuke... Aku ingin tinggal denganmu dan habis ini ayo buat 5 Anak denganku!" apa! dia bilang?

Mataku terbelalak... Apa tadi 5 anak? Dia pasti sudah gila. aku ini laki-laki bodoh! Aku sekarang benar-benar membencinya.

"Aku masih 15 tahun! Aku tak mau menikah dengan mu... Dan aku juga membenci-" ucapku masih stoic dan santai. Terpotong oleh si Dobe ini seenaknya saja dia memotong ucapanku.

"Kau mencintaiku!" ucapnya cepat. Aku tak mungkin mencintai orang sebodoh ini!

"Dengerin dulu Dobe!" ucapku dengan muka datarku.

Aku sudah tidak tahan ku tendang lagi kepala itu sampai terjungkal. Kali ini sudah kupastikan jika dia sekarang sudah pingsan. dan kugelindingkan dia dari atap sekolah...

"Dia pasti sudah gila... 5 anak? Yang benar saja... Aku ini laki-laki! Bodoh!" dengusku.

Kugelindingkan dia dari atap sekolah. Tidak peduli jika dia akan mati... Aku sekarang benar-benar membencinya! sangat membencinya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelasku. Memulai kembali pelajaran setelah istirahat. Dan memulai pelajaran lagi. dan kenapa perasaanku tidak seperri biasanya.

Kenapa aku senang? Seperti bahagia? ada apa denganku? Rasanya seperti ada jus tomat Dicampur jus orange! Dan jadi Beruang. Tunggu dulu beruang?

Hn! Ingin sekali kumakan itu kepala kuning! Dan keluar lagi melalui pantatku! Mendengar kata Beruang tiba-tiba saja aku jadi ingin minum jus Tomat!

Gezzzz... Kurasa aku benar-benar membenci kepala kuning itu, kubenci tapi suka... Tunggu dulu apa? Aku menyukai sidobe! Itu! Mana mungkin!...

 **Pulang sekolah...**

"Suke! Ini untukmuh!" ucap Naruto.

"Hn?" dengusku.

Apa lagi ini. Kuharap isinya beruang...

"Ini! Gantungan beruang merah! Lihat?" tuhkan ini beruang.

"Hn?" apa itu! Mengerikan!

Tunggu dulu, Gantungan itu seperti pernah kulihat. tapi dimana?

"Aku tahu! Suke-chan kemarin sore aku melihatmu jalan-jalan dipasar dan melihatmu menyukai beruang ini!" ucapnya. Gotcha pasar iya pasar aku pernah melihatnya dipasar.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" aku penasaran.

"Dari hatiku..." ha? Jawaban macam ini!

"Aku benar-benar, tidak suka tipemu..." ucapku.

Dasar bodoh! Ku ambil hadiah itu cepat dan berjalan santai, meninggalkan si kepala kuning ini lalu pergi, berharap saja agar si kepala kuning ini tidak men-Stalkku sampai rumah. Sejujurnya aku ingin gantungan Tomat! Bukan ini! Beruang merah? Apa-apa'an ini!.

Aku benar-benar tidak suka tipe Naruto. Aku ingin tomat merah! Bukan beruang merah! Kenapa dia bisa tahu jika kemarin aku jalan-jalan.

Setelah sampai rumah, aku langsung mandi ganti baju menuju kamarku sambil meremas gantungan ini. ingin sekali aku membunuh gantungan beruang merah ini.

Kenapa si Dobe itu membuatku jadi resah gelisah.. Seperti ini merutuki gantungan ini dan membuatku seperti orang... Galau?.

"Mana mungkin aku galau dari si dobe ini..." Ucapku mendengus kesal memperhatikan beruang merah ini.

"Apa? Kau galau karena ku?" suara itu? Naruto kenapa dia bisa ada disaat seperti ini.

"Kyaaaaaaaa... Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" teriak ku ingin sekali aku membunuh kepala kuning.

"Atap" jawaban macam apa itu. Bodoh!

"Menyikirlah kau ini Bodoh! Idiot!" bentakku dengan sesekali melenpar bantal dan gulingku

"Aku tak Idiot!" ucapnya.

"Oh yah? Buktikan!" ucapku mantap.

"Aku pernah mendapat nilai 100" 100 yah aku tahu itu.

"Iya kau pernah mendapat nilai 100. Itu dalam lomba makan ramen diTokyo!" aku tahu itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" ucapnya sial...

"Aku cerdas dobe!"

Sial aku ketahuan...

"Bilang saja kau men-stalk ku suke-chan! Aku jadi tambah mencintaimu!" ucapnya dan mulai mendekatiku.

Apa dia bilang? mencintaiku? aku jadi membenci sangat membencimu!

"Aku mencintaimu melebihi ramen! Karena kau baik, tampan dan manis!" ucapnya.

"Aku tak manis..."

 **Cuppp...**

"You see... Mulutmu saja manis..." hey apa-apa'an ini... Bibirku!

"Dasar idiot! Pergi kau dari kamarku!" kutendang mulut itu lagi.

Apa yang dia lakukan menciumku dibibir? Seenaknya saja kepala kuning itu mencium di bibirku! Tidak aku tidak terima... Tapi ciumannya hangat...

"Ayo jalan-jalan!" ajaknya sambil menggemgang tanganku.

"Tidak!" jawabku.

"Ayo suke-chan!" teriaknya.

Dia mengangkatku dengan kedua tangannya dibelakang leherku dan dilututku seperti bridal style. Dan membawaku keluar rumah. Untung saja dirumah tidak ada orang, kalau ada, bisa gawat jika ayah tahu aku punya teman seidiot ini.

"Lepaskan! Idiot!" teriakku

"Tidak mau!" ucapnya dengan senyuman bodoh itu.

"Lepas atau kau akan-" ucapku terpotong.

 **Cuppp..**

"Manis..." ucapnya.

"Idiot!" teriakku.

"Diamlah suke-chan... Kau seperti gadis yang akan diRape oleh om-om" ucapnya,apa-apa'an yang dia katakan itu.

"Iya kau adalah om-om mesumnya..." dengusku. mendelik kasar ke sidobe! Ini.

"Jadi kau mau kuRape!" shit...

Sial dia mempermainkaku... awas saja kepala kuning ini.

"Tidak! Dasar idiot lepaskan aku!" teriakku lagi.

Dia melepaskanku, dan meletakkanku lembut ditanah. Tunggu dulu dimana ini? Sawah?

"Aku suka melihat matahari tenggelam..." ucapnya melihat matahari senja. diasana astaga aku tak pernah melihat pemandangan ini. wajah Naruto begitu tampan saat terkena sinar matahari senja. Ya ampun.. Kenapa aku tak menyadari ini

"Hn aku juga..." ucapku memalingkan wajahku menghadap matahari senja itu

"Kemarilah..." ucapnya.

Dia merangkul pundakku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku dipundaknya. Seenaknya saja dia memperlakukanku seperti ini... Tapi hangat melihat matahari tenggelam sambil dirangkul dari samping membuatku jadi hangat.

"Cantiknya..." ucapnya.

"Hn kau benar melihat matahari tenggelam tidak buruk..." well kali ini dia benar

"Bukan.. Kau yang cantik. suke-chan..." ucapnya. Lagi meratuku.

"Diamlah dobe" dengusku.

Kutarik tangannya dan kuletakkan kepalaku dipahanya dan dia membelai rambut hitamku. Sangat nyaman...

Kuangkat kepalaku. Dan menghadap muka Naruto. Mukanya tidak buruk...

"Ayo makan..." ucapnya.

"Makan?" tanyaku.

"Aku lapar..." tangannya Naruto sedang menyentuh perutnya. Memutar-mutar sedikit perutnya.

"Hn... Baiklah tapi aku tak punya uang, Dobe" ucapku

"Tenang aku yang bayar..." cengirnya.

Dia menggandeng tanganku. Tangannya hangat. Dan bisa kurasakan jika dia akan membawaku kekedai.

"Oji-san... Ramen jus jeruk dan..." pesan Naruto

"Ramen dan jus tomat!" ucapku. Sebenarnya aku membenci Ramen. melihat jika yang ada didaftar menu hanya Ramen terpaksa.

"Hanya itu?" tanyanya?

"Hn..." dengusku.

"Baiklah Oji-san ramen 2 dan jus tomat dan jus jeruk..." pesannya

"Ok Naruto..." ucap chef tadi.

Cepat sekali! Datangnya? Tiba-tiba saja Ramen itu tadang dimejaku... menggepul uap itu dan kuah itu terlihat menjijikkan.

"Awws.. Panas" ucapku yang baru saja menyentuh kuahnya.

"Kau tak biasa makan Ramen yah suke-chan... sini!" ucaonya mendekatiku.

Tiba-tiba saja kulit tan itu menyentuh daguku dan mengusap lembut bibir tipisku... Shittt mukaku panas..

"Ayo makan mienya sudah dingin!" ucapnya dengan senyumannya.

"Hn..." dengusku.

Ramen ini terasa biasa dilidahku makanan berlemak. Membuatku gendut tapi melihat jika didaftar makanan hanya ada Ramen, terpaksa.

Dan akhirnya jus Tomatku datang hampir saja aku mengkutuk mie kuning ini dan kepala kuning... Jika jus Tomat ku tak datang-sudah kupastikan jika kepala kuning ini akan kubabat bersih.

"Sudah suke-chan, ayo pulang!" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Hn!" dengusku.

Pada hal aku belum menghabiskan jus tomatku. tiba-tiba saja si kepala kuning ini seenak jidatnya saja menggandeng tanganku.

"Dobe aku risih!" ucapku mencoba melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman tangannya.

"Aku tidak..." ucapnya.

Dia menggandeng tanganku mengantarku pulang kerumahku. Sambil tersenyum kepada jalan dan orang-orang yang kita lalui. Sampai depan rumahku.

"Suke-chan aku pulang..." ucap Naruto lagi.

Senyuman bodoh itu membuatku gugup, tidak karuam tunggu dulu aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini.

"Na... Naruto kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu" ucapku terbata-bata. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan untuk dia.

"Hn? Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya dengan apa yang kuucap.

"Yeah Walaupun kau itu mesum. Aku rasa aku mulai menyukaimu..." ucapku, kenapa aku menundukkan kepalaku.

Pipiku panas, shit... Sial! kenapa dengan pipiku ini. Aku jadi ingin bunuh diri saja.

"Kawai~~~ aku juga menyukaimu..." teriaknya.

Dia mendekatiku dan memeluk tubuhku. Hangat dan nyaman. pelukan yang sangat nyaman kuharap Naruto segera pulang. Dan menggangap semua ini hanya lah mimpi. Sejujurnya aku malu mempunyai pacar yang Bodoh, memalukan, dan Utimatum Idiot!

"Kalau begitu ayo bikin anak!" ucapnya semangat.

"He?"

 **Tamat... sebelum Rated Berubah Jadi M**

 **Hey! Ini 23 july...**

 **Fic ini untuk Sasuke-Nii...**

 **Hey! Ayah Fian pulang! :3 Dan Habis Merantau mencari inspirasi untuk membuat cerita Gokil...**

 **Fuck yeah... Fian bikin Wansyot... Romance dan Humor... jarang-jarang bikin Romance...**

 **Ini kubuat 4 jam sangat pendek iya kan?**

 **Terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu...**

 **Kalian tahu, ini lagu apa?**

 **Ini seperti isi hati Sasuke.**

 **#Dadah... Kalian yang Baik-Baik yah, Ayah disini selalu doain para anak-anaknya...**


End file.
